


Pay As You Earn

by Dew_Edith



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dew_Edith/pseuds/Dew_Edith
Summary: *师生向*看到雷的情节时看官老爷们退出就好*亚瑟一人称 有1..OOC
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *师生向  
> *看到雷的情节时看官老爷们退出就好  
> *亚瑟一人称 有1..OOC

Pay As You Earn（上） 空荡荡的办公室只有我和波诺弗瓦，当然这是属于他自己的导师办公室，比起他精致的打扮不同，办公室却显得单调：一株蔫蔫的绿植摆放在棕黑色的办公桌。除此之外都是码得整齐的文件。窗户向阳拉开着窗帘，暖阳笼罩在他的头发上。他脱下风衣搭在椅背上，我有些拘谨地站在门口。无论我是多少次来到这儿。他朝我笑了笑要我不要紧张，随意地要我坐在一旁的黑色皮沙发上后便翻开了我在办公室门口递给他的论文，“口渴的话那边饮水机里有水。抱歉啊，刚才有些事儿来迟了。”他似乎想缓和气氛，这么说着。“嗯。”我局促地应了一声，还是规规矩矩地坐在沙发上捏着自己外套的金属拉链，还有自己的书包上的泰迪熊，偶尔抬眼看一下导师他的表情。很熟悉的环境，但是偏偏让我心里打鼓，好像自己是个听从发落的囚犯。而弗朗西斯就是公堂之上的法官大人。“柯克兰。”他唤道，我迅速起身凑到他身边，洗耳恭听着他的建议：“比起上一次修改逻辑更加清晰，可以看出你基础知识比起以前扎实许多。这点很好，但是关于，这儿……”他熟练地翻到第九页，我惊讶于他的记忆力，定睛看时发现那一段已经被红笔标记批注，“还需要再讨论，思考更加深入。按着你的先前的思维结构走再引申一些。我这儿有参考书，如果你难得买到的话可以借走，记得按时还。”他朝我笑了笑，我依旧站在他身边不出声。他看着我的眼睛，继续说：“其他地方不需要再修改了，之后你就能准备五月末的答辩。终于可以毕业了，这是件好事。”“嗯。”我愣愣地接过他递给我的论文，可是却一瞬间不知道该说些什么。他打开了自己的电脑，戴上金丝边眼镜查看邮件，“还有事吗柯克兰先生？”“晚上……有时间吗？”我觉得有些热。这样唐突的邀请简直逊爆了。他点击鼠标的手稍稍停滞，他的目光稍稍向上扫过我的脸，沉默了几秒后说了句：“有，可以问一下是想让我帮你什么，学业上的咨询还是其他？”我乖顺地顺着他的问题回答：“其他……”似乎了解到我那竭尽别扭的请求后，他似乎听到一个笑话一般的笑出声：“那就晚上到我家如何？我来接你。宿舍楼下见，九点半。”我点头同意后将装订好的论文放进书包，顺带背走他带给我的书。我们很少在他家里进行这些事儿，更多的是在酒店里解决，为了避嫌往往都是选在我们第二天都是空闲时间时，这种关系发展得十分奇怪，我一边尊敬地称呼他为老师时却又时不时为他做着最为下流的事，他一边轻笑着说柯克兰同学真努力时却总是把我一步步逼迫到极限，不，应该是他引诱着我继续打开自己的极限。好像海绵似的，用力挤一挤时总会有水渗透出来。这种关系维持了大半年，很快，我为期一年的硕士生涯即将结束。我哥哥为我介绍了一份在税务机关的工作，而他——弗朗西斯依然会在这个学校祸害这个学校的下一届学生。

离开办公室后我看向灰蒙蒙的天空，我觉得自己呼吸的空气有些浑浊。  
回到宿舍后我打算先给自己洗个澡，再随便去食堂吃份意面简餐。舍友依旧不在，他和我说要去招聘会捕捉一份好差事。  
溅在瓷砖上的哗啦啦水声让我恍惚，这让我想起了有一次在五星级酒店里洗完澡后与他欢爱，把我摁在洗漱台上，要我面对镜子睁眼看着自己的表情自慰。弗朗西斯他靠在我背后，在我耳边呢喃着，他说我这个样子很可爱，比平时乖巧听话多了。我第一次知道原来自己在他的玩弄下，是这一副模样。他一边玩弄着我胸前，一边靠在我身后引诱着我把自己的手指塞得更深更多。  
事后我又气又恼，把自己卷进被窝里对他哼哼着发小脾气，咒骂他是个人渣老师，可他总会切换成一副温柔的面孔为我换上了柔软的衣物，他的睡衣，还有他的衬衣。那些带着洗衣粉清香的衣物。就算是我的衣服在中途撕烂后也会为我去商场买上价格算得上昂贵的新衣服。并且在中出时会帮我清理干净，当然泡在浴缸里难免又会对我动手动脚。主要是他不会伤害我的身体，就算是留下了咬痕也会过几天就恢复，他能找到我对于快感和凌虐的平衡点。  
这让我着迷，甚至想要更多。到底是什么感情我不能明白，凭借着自己对欲望的本能吗？又或是那隐秘的爱慕，他的一切都深深吸引着我。一想到他在课堂上不经意间扫到我座位的一个眼神我都不免浮想联翩。

-  
在宿舍里淋浴后换上了格子衬衣外面套着一件白色套头衫，穿上牛仔裤和白色的帆布鞋，关上了寝室的门。宿舍楼下停着一辆熟悉的黑色SUV，车主人看见我后闪了闪车灯。  
我快步跑到车前，坐在副驾驶上，问他：“老师您等了很久吗。”  
“没，刚到这儿就看到你了。原本想请你吃晚餐的结果我自己也是在学校食堂吃的，抱歉最近找我看论文的人有些多。”  
“不是说您是全院最严格的老师吗？找您做导师的人寥寥无几。”  
“你不是就找了我吗？那你这怎么解释。”车辆右转弯离开了学校。“没有，只是觉得您很适合我的硕士学术研究。”我回答道。“毕业后打算去哪工作？投行？还是事务所？”  
“我不知道，我哥哥想让我到HMRC工作。”  
“公务员吗，听语气你似乎不是很满意。但是斯科特也在HMRC里当税务官吧，这不挺好的吗。”  
“可我想回学校当老师。”  
“当大学老师也很累的。学术界看似清贫但是里面也很复杂。希望你对我说的这番话可是气话。好啦，我觉得你现在挺不错的啦，要学会知足。”  
“可我是真的很想……我觉得我现在学的知识我并不感兴趣！”  
“那你就更不应该说你要当讲师，你这种态度就是在玷污知识。”我感觉到他的语气一瞬间变得冷漠：“在我辅导了你将近一年之后听到这句话我心里不是很好受。”  
“对、对不起，我不是这个意思，我……只是怀疑我对我未来的选择是不是对的……”  
他沉吟半晌：“没事，我也知道你说的是气话，如果你真的有这个想法，那你可还要继续深造才行，或者你可以考虑一边深造一边工作。”  
没有，不是，我突然觉得他第一次没有敏感地察觉我的心思，便自己主动结束了话题，将头偏向一边看着窗外的夜景。为什么他装作不知道，或者是他真的不明白我的心思，我有些委屈，可是又有些生气，就像是不能拥有心爱玩具的孩童一样。我明明知道这会是没有结果的一场荒唐闹剧。  
似乎是察觉到我的脾气，“记得系上安全带。”他好心地提醒道，看见我有些慌乱地扣上安全带后笑出了声。

我和他一起走进电梯，我靠着墙壁站着，那种感觉很难得地蔓延上来，侵占我的大脑，四肢，甚至我的双腿都有些发软。“老师，我......”我完全主动地撞进他怀里，他比我高几厘米，但这不妨碍我踮起脚尖和他唇齿相接，只是一瞬间，我捕捉到他眼底的一丝讶异，转瞬便化作了他一贯的游刃有余。“叮”的提示音告诉我，这个夜晚刚刚开始，明明是在房间里才进行的事情，我自己却主动提前，我的双腿彻底发软，双臂用力地箍着他的后背，把头埋入他的胸前微微喘息着。“好了，到家了。放开我一下好吗，我掏个钥匙。听话。”他摸了摸我的头发，我咕哝了几声松开了他，看着他在皮公文包里掏着钥匙。但我依然握着他的左手。我们俩的手指交叉在一起，我甚至恶作剧一般指尖划过他的手背。他挑了挑眉，无声警告我这种行为，因为这样对他——作为一个左撇子来说掏钥匙的过程变得很麻烦。

打开门后就是一瞬间的反转，弗朗西斯把我压在门上，他的动作有些野蛮，我的脑袋撞在门上让我发出吃痛的声音。  
我几乎被他吻得全身发软，双腿被他膝盖抵着强迫分开，“老师……我不想在这儿……好吗？”我小声贴着他的耳朵低语。  
如我所愿。  
他将我抱向床，细心地帮我把鞋子脱掉。我的身体微微陷入柔软的床垫，浅黄色的床单上似乎还带着他的气息。他的膝盖抵在我两腿间限制着我的行动却又不进行下一步动作。  
“我也只带过你这个学生到我家里来过。”他抬手摸我的发梢，我一点也不配合地打开他的手，可我也不起身，就这么仰视着，任他骑在我身上。  
我抓住他的手腕，让他那厚实温热的掌心贴着我的脸颊，对他扬起笑脸：“我的荣幸，导师先生。”  
他欺身压在我身上，用牙齿啃咬我的脖颈，我的外套早就在前往卧室的路上褪下，浅色的格子衬衣凌乱不堪。有些微微刺痛。  
“波诺弗瓦先生，我的毕业论文算是……通过了吗。”我诺诺地问道，眨巴着眼睛看着他继续说：“可不可以评个优秀，答辩我也会认真准备的。”  
“可是答辩可不只有我一个人评分哦。”  
他有些暧昧地将手滑向了我的腰处，隔着宽松浅蓝色条纹衬衫外套，传来的是他手掌的温度。  
“还有谁？”我几乎是脱口而出。  
“你是想也骗他们和你上床吗？真是坏孩子。”他用牙齿磨蹭着我的胸前，这让我不自主地发出声音。 这让我想起第一次时他有些讶异于我干瘦的身材，“你太瘦了，这样抱起来感觉很不舒服诶。”应该说这是我不希望别人说起的一个自身缺陷之一，可是这个大学教授，也可以说这个衣冠禽兽却精准地踩到了我的雷点，于是我皱着眉头瞪他，“那你放开你的爪子。”我抬腿踢他。  
他无视了我的怒火握住我的脚踝强迫打开腿，继续在我身上探索着，我感觉他的手心透过衣服布料划过了我的皮肤，我控制不住喘出了声，这时我感受到了他唇间挨近我耳边的轻笑，就好似他对我防线的第二次进攻，于是我条件反射地扭头躲开他的气息，我受不了他欺身压在我身上的感觉，很不舒服，可是我的潜意识里却又隐隐地期待着什么。抬眼间看见他正在凝视着我的眼眸，深色的瞳孔扩散着蓝色，好像那深邃的海沟。  
“继续吗。”他停下了手里的动作，沉默着，却又像是无声的邀请。我深吸了一口气，将自己的身体放松深深陷入床单，他明白了我的意思后便开始了今晚第一个亲吻，与此同时便是白色棉质T恤被撩开后皮肤和空调冷气的亲密接触，哦不，还有下身敏感地方的抚摸，很快我的脸庞在发烧。  
很快，我的牛仔裤被他褪下，强迫打开双腿，我想缩紧却被他握住大腿根在敏感处留下吮吸的痕迹。我再也忍不住放开声音喘息着让他慢些，可惜他却进一步开拓城池，我感觉自己已经完全被他侵略、征服。

-  
究竟是从什么时候开始的这种关系？我记得我刚进这所学校，弗朗西斯负责教授税法这门课程，他是个外表看起来随意其实内心很严苛的教授，我还记得他开学第一课就要大家当堂完成一篇关于公司案例的税务分析，字数不限。老实说我并不是很擅长税务，并且一整堂课我完全没听，我的目光都被他给吸引，也许他察觉到了，或许没有，仍然集中于他的课堂讲授之上。他讲课节奏很紧凑，从来不拖泥带水，可是对于我来说似乎有些赶。  
我在学生时代一直都有一个坏毛病：一旦老师讲课时有一个内容我听不懂，那我这堂课后半程可就走神了，说是厌烦也不完全是，就像是和人赛跑时看着别人越跑越远时，而你却精疲力尽，这时候放弃奔跑干脆慢慢走路欣赏沿途的风景罢了。  
我开始观察他的容貌和长相。眉宇间是个英俊成熟的男人，举手投足给人带来一丝属于成熟男人的魅力，比起像个老师，他更像是个运筹帷幄的商人。不过也是，他说他也在兼职某家上市公司的独立董事。再加上他恰到好处的礼貌微笑，这些都让人目光吸引。坐在我前座的女生悄悄和闺蜜讨论了两声。我记得开学是九月，他穿着休闲的米色长针织外套，内衬着条纹衬衣，下巴蓄的胡子看得出是精心打理过的。他的年龄？这个我可说不准，也许而立之年？或许正值不惑之年？我的思绪神游，无意间发现他的目光锁死了我一秒钟，转瞬便又移向别处。眼中的蓝色，像是海中的巨浪吞噬了我一般。  
那一瞬间我觉得我是他的猎物。大脑甚至一瞬间空白。  
他突然停顿下来，从讲台走下来，脸上还是挂着他那游刃有余的笑：“这是第一堂课，大家也是成年人了，我也有几点想提醒大家，第一我不像其他老师那么轻松，点名全勤到了期末考试考得再烂也能合格这种情况我不会允许的，当然我也会履行相应的责任，我每次上课都会认真准备，每次的作业任务也会认真批改，所以希望你们还是要上心；第二，既然坐在了这个教室里那就希望能有些收获，不仅仅是考试上，这门课程在以后你们参加工作后都会和这方面的知识密切接触，”他环视四周，“那么题外话说到这儿，我们继续。”  
最后我还是磨蹭着硬着头皮写完了当堂作业上交给他，之后我也差点忘记了这件事儿，直到一天他主动课后找我，放课后其他同学三三两两地离开，我安静地站在讲台旁，看到我的到来他只是上下打量了我一眼点点头。  
我似乎全身上下没有什么奇怪的地方，衣服也是日常的服饰。他在整理自己的电脑，他今天穿着一件普鲁士蓝的呢子大衣，里面衬着米白色的毛衣和浅蓝色的衬衣。“帮我把黑板擦一下好吗，柯克兰先生。”虽然无数次在课堂听过他磁性的声音，但这么近距离的聆听还是第一次。像是在我鼓膜产生了共振，似乎他的声音就贴在我的耳边，像是对我咬耳朵，让我一瞬间耳朵边升起热量。  
“好的。”我放下书包，站在他身后机械地重复着和黑板面对面的动作，我心里有些打鼓，他是不是注意到了我的走神，应该第一节课就注意到了，他毕竟是如此思维敏锐的人。  
“开学第一次的那个当堂作业你还记得吗？”他突然问，我有些愣住，任洋洋洒洒的粉笔灰透过眼镜落入我的眼睛里，有些刺痛。几滴眼泪水被迫挤出了眼眶。  
他继续说：“你的作业不让我满意，所以我只打了个C-……你似乎没有听课，并且根据我对你的观察，这不是你应该有的水平，这只能证明，你没专心。。”  
“对不起老师，我能重新写一份吗。”  
“可以，但最高分数也只能是B+，因为这是属于课堂上的任务，而你却没有完成。”他的话语不容置喙。正如他上课的风格，逻辑清晰，语言精简甚至犀利，一针见血。倘若不是我的专业知识基础并不好，我想我一定会被他所讲述的知识吸引。  
“嗯好的，谢谢老师。”我嗫嚅着，“那一堂课，我……身体不是很舒服，有些感冒……”  
“我知道，但是这只是借口。如果有不了解的地方你可以来问我，知道吗。”  
我讷讷地点头，他拍了拍我的肩膀。嘴角的笑容似乎是特殊的，对于我来说。我的身体仿佛定住了一样，他手掌的温度透过衣物一丝丝发烫，如果他的手掌和我的皮肤赤诚相待……  
他风尘仆仆地离开后，我拎起书包慌乱地跑进了男厕隔间，看着我手里滴滴答答的白色液体，还有不少溅落在马桶盖上，竟然一瞬间恍神。

-  
和他欢爱的感觉很好，比起我以往那些男朋友来说。前调软软的，是很温和的，让你麻痹在他的温柔陷阱里时便露出了他的獠牙，将你迅速占领，每一寸都被占领得满满的，让你忍不住对他充满着泪水乞讨，可他不会因为我的泪水而心软让我很快如愿以偿，他总会玩一些小花样，譬如一些无伤大雅的玩具，而这些都会让我觉得如同饮鸩止渴，却又一步步推上快乐的海浪。这次他用他的真丝领带绑住了我的昂扬，被抑制住的感觉很不好受，在我呜咽着想要逃离时狠狠握住我的大腿根强迫张开到最大并束缚。他的手摩擦着那些隐秘的地方，双手被他的皮带捆住在床头，我想反抗，却被他不容置喙地制服。  
他说这是惩罚。对于我在车上说过那番话的惩罚。明明前几天我来找他时还在办公室里去了一次。几天前被狠狠吮吸过的腿根处还有痕迹，脖颈处的吻痕依旧清晰。  
我身上只挂着崩开纽扣的衬衣，胸前刚刚被他蹂躏过的痛感依然还在，透着空调的冷气有些痒，我很想背对着他自己用床单磨蹭着胸前抚慰自己，可现在不能啦，只能强迫正对着他展开身体。很奇特的感觉，尤其在他从抽屉里摸出一对带着细银链的乳夹时，我再次慌张地想逃离，可是我如同鱼肉一般，任他再次撩开衬衣啃咬拉扯我的胸前，我开始放开声音尖叫讨饶，胸前是他在我身上开拓过的新大陆，我曾经在仅仅被他玩弄前胸的状态下射出来过。  
“痛……”我细碎的声音被亲吻吞吃，他细细研磨着我的嘴唇，引诱着我的舌头伸出来纠缠，转移我的注意力，而胸前又痒又胀，尤其在他用手指稍稍勾起链子时被拉扯的感觉让我前面再次被遏制住。“前面……好痒。请您碰一碰好吗？”呼吸的间隙我集中所有的精力说，要他碰一碰也好，用他长着茧的手摩擦都好，他暂停了唇齿间的缠绵，手指顺着脖子划过胸前，从腰侧游走一番后来到早已被打湿的前端，我喘着气微微挺腰想让他给予我更多，把玩了一阵后他有些残忍地用大拇指抵住了还在渗出液体的小口，我哭叫着不成句的话语，我感觉我的脑子里已经模糊得什么都不剩。

他在我身上继续游走着，修长骨节分明的手指在我的后面打转，“老师，请解开那儿……行吗？”我小声请求着。  
“再等一等吧。”他的手带着湿润的液体刺入我的后面。冰凉凉的，我挣扎着扭动身体不让他继续。可这仿佛又是无声的邀请，我的腰一节节软下来陷入厚厚的枕头，任他深入着，我清楚地看见他的两根手指在我身体里进出着，一边在温暖的内壁做着扩张，一边在深处探险，戳刺着那个敏感的地方，滋遛滋遛的水声在我耳畔回响。我哼哼着发出喘息，在无意间挨到敏感处时控制不住地发出呻吟，我不知道自己也能发出这种声音，羞耻感让我将头偏到一边闭上眼睛。这种动作很漫长，脑子里如同一团浆糊，前面被堵住，可是后面也遭受着漫长的折磨，如同他一贯的风格，把我逼得极尽哀求才给我真正想要的。  
“波诺弗瓦老师……我受不了了……把绳子解开好吗。”我哀求着，强迫打开身体的感觉很不好受，脚腕上的布条无法挣脱，我想缩紧双腿，可是被他强迫掰开，暴露更多。  
他停下手里的动作，我感受到手指在我身体里的形状。我满脸泪水看着他，也许是快感的泪水，也许是委屈的眼泪。“受不了了？”他握住了我的阴茎，把溢出的液体均匀抹开，他抬眼看着我，伸出舌头舔了一下我的阴囊，泪眼朦胧间我咬着嘴唇点头，看他再次玩弄我胸前的红樱，冰凉的银链若有若无地贴在胸前刺激着我，软软的橡胶黏在胸前好像是被他吮吸啃咬，带着唾液的温度。我已经全身软成一团，所有的都想发泄出来，从他那昂贵的真丝领带束缚下释放。  
几乎是一瞬间，白色的、粘稠的液体沾满了我的下身和小腹，甚至我的胸前还带着几滴白色的液体。眼前空白，我还在陷入枕头里缓冲刚才的高潮余韵，转瞬就被他的阴茎填满，身上的束缚解开，我几乎是如同树袋熊一样双腿缠在他的后背。很痛，但是塞得满满的，噗滋噗滋的水声在交合处回响，我几乎是说不出任何句子，只有断断续续的呻吟，任他在我身体里冲撞着。  
“弗朗西斯……”我呼唤着他。  
“毕业之后，我们还能……”  
他狠狠挺了下腰，我几乎难受地收紧了腿，可是这让他推进得更深了。  
咬住我的喉结，犬牙撕扯着我脖子处薄薄的皮肤，“毕业论文……我能给你优秀，毕竟你在学业上的努力值得这个成绩。”他摸了摸我汗湿的额头，“这个和你我的关系无关，明白吗。”  
“当然，也许我在这其中也用这个为难过你，我很抱歉。”他吻了吻眼角的泪。  
“我又要射了……”我说。  
“一起，等我一下。”他声音沙哑着在我耳边回荡，一边继续在我身体里抽插，很快，我的身上再次溅上了白色的液体。  
我看见他退出我的后穴，浓浓的精液还在打结的橡胶容器里晃荡着，我看见他将避孕套丢进了垃圾篓。空气里弥漫着属于精液的腥味和人体分泌的汗味。  
“洗个澡再睡，已经快十二点了，明天周末休息一下。想去哪玩老师补偿你好吗。”他趴在我耳边蹭着我汗湿的头发，我再次把自己裹紧在被子里。  
很累。只想睡觉。这是他把我抱起来前往浴室时的想法。

-  
当我苏醒时已经是第二天的上午十点。若不是香喷喷的早餐将我的脑细胞唤醒，我想我会睡死一整天。  
“该起来了。柯克兰同学。”熟悉的声音，疏离的感觉。昨天晚上我和他在他家里做爱，我原想一早上起来就离开，可是自己的大脑却不配合。于是我心里暗自叹口气，为自己大脑的昏睡而懊恼。  
我睁开眼看见他穿着灰色的家居服，头发简单地束在脑后，手里端着一碟早餐和牛奶，送到卧室一旁的矮桌前。  
“你做的早餐吗。”我从床上坐起来问道，发现自己身上套着属于弗朗西斯的睡衣，不过光裸着双腿，我的衣服已经叠好放在了床边。  
“那当然啊，别晃神了已经十点多了，你在学校也是这种作息吗？”  
早餐的香味引诱着我下床，干脆裤子也不穿套上拖鞋去吃早餐。昨晚他啃咬我大腿内侧的痛感还没消失。白瓷碟里盛着两块热乎乎的黑麦面包，还有煎熟的培根，粉色的让人看上去就有食欲。  
他坐在我对面撑着头对我说：“我定了中午的餐厅所以没有做很多食物，但早上不吃点东西容易低血糖。”他看着我坐在桌前狼吞虎咽的模样似乎笑出了声。  
“不必了，我想我得回学校……”我小声说着，其实我不要回学校，只是个借口而已。  
“没事，就当作稍稍休息一下如何。快要毕业了你想要个什么毕业礼物吗？西装？手表？香水？”  
“……不需要谢谢。”我有些声音模糊地说着，低着头不直视他的目光。  
但他还是起身从床头抽屉里拿出了一个绒布盒子。他示意我打开。  
里面是一块手表。浪琴的石英表。  
“我不要。这太贵重了。”我迅速推回到他那一边。  
“如果我是你，我就应该收下这份心意。”他交叠着双手观察着我的表情。“可我不是你。对不起，这个我不能接受。哪怕是我们俩的关系不一般但是也不能这样……”  
“再不收下我就……”他的手摸上了我的光裸大腿。若有若无地在我私处撩拨着。我的左手腕被他紧紧抓住，被迫戴上了他赠予我的礼物，银晃晃的好像镣铐一样。看起来很轻巧的手表可是对我来说却沉甸甸的。他握住我的手腕欣赏了几秒：“正刚刚好，你的手腕比较细戴小巧精致的表好看一些。”他的语气看起来很满意。  
“你工作以后就可以戴着。手表可是男人成熟的标志。”他替我收走了被我扫荡干净的餐盘。  
你对我太好了。我都有些不明白我自己的感情了。我在嘴边打算说出口的话，却欲言又止。

-  
必须得承认我和弗朗西斯的关系比较亲近——他是我哥哥的所谓朋友，按照弗朗西斯的说法是斯科特要他打点照顾一下我在学校的生活。  
他很严格，对待任何人都带着一种接近冷漠的判断。虽然似乎和所有人都打成一片，但是那种交往给我一种敷衍和应酬。  
我曾经在一次酒店里欢爱后直言不讳地问过老师是不是没有真心朋友，他却诚实地我说他有两个真正玩得很好的朋友，只不过在外地，如果有兴趣哪次带我去见见他们。我皱着眉头说：“我才不要和你们这些叔叔们见面。”  
他故作沮丧：“原来在你们年轻人眼里都已经是叔叔了吗，明明我还每天注意保养的，但我看起来亚瑟才是寂寞的那一个呀。你有朋友吗？”他反问我。  
“你算吗？”我直视着他问道。  
“良师益友？”  
“你又不是什么良师。”我踢了他一脚。其实说来，我在本科阶段的学习并不是特别上心，考试时也就考前几周抱抱佛脚糊弄过去了，真正学了什么我也讲不清楚。我只知道自己的本科成绩还看得过去就好。可是在硕士深造时我遇见了弗朗西斯，在我时不时上课走神看小说时他会直接点我名字提醒我，或者我有什么不懂时他会帮助适当地点拨。  
“可是你最近几次的课堂小测成绩都还挺不错的。如果再多巴结一下我或许你这门课就能满绩哦，我可很难得给学生成绩上打满分的。”他抱在我身后蹭着我的发尾，刺人的细密胡渣痒痒的。他的手在我大腿上漫无目的地逡巡着。  
“滚开啦色狼老师！”我大叫着和他保持距离，“我才不屑于你的所谓诱惑……”究竟什么时候开始的这种关系，我也不知道，似乎是我求着他带我做项目时开始的。说得难听一点，应该是我勾引了他。我自己把办公室反锁，主动脱下衣服让他触碰我身体。这也算是一种交换，一种努力，不是吗。


	2. Pay As You Earn（中）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 硬是多加了一个（中）……  
> 亚瑟一人称的OOC

阳光很好，这时我才发现日子悄悄向夏天转移。  
我戴着属于弗朗西斯的墨镜走出商场，他说这副眼镜他正好不要了送给我戴，这让我很难堪，甚至我走在路上时我都不太想和他一起走，我为他买了件卫衣，原本他想带我去一些品牌专柜去买昂贵的衣服结果硬是被我拖进了GAP之类的廉价品牌给他套上一件件衣服。  
“每次你穿的又贵又难看，换换风格啊。不然可真成四十多岁的叔叔了。”我把他推到穿衣镜前说：“算是我给你的一件回礼。这一年还挺麻烦你的。”我看着他的表情微微吃惊的模样，别过了脸：“一直都是你照顾我……虽然说我们也不算是正常的师生关系……也不是正常的情侣关系……”  
其实很快就可以是正常的情侣关系了，只要他愿意。我这么想着，抬眼扫了他一眼，没想到他也透过穿衣镜直视着镜面里的我，等待着我的继续。  
“情人？说得浪漫一点吧？”他替我总结道。  
“你说是就是吧。总之和你一起比我平时的那些男朋友感觉不太一样。”我垂着脑袋蹭着他的胳膊，声音诺诺的。他的手臂很结实，似乎感受到他微微凸起的肌肉，也许是他每周都会去俱乐部打网球锻炼出来的，我知道他臂力很大，很轻松地就能把我抱起来，我的身体一次次被制服在他的臂力之下。  
“可是你毕业之后就可以和我没关系了哟。”他抬手抚摸着我的头发，“可以找更多和你同年龄的男人或者女人，这总好过陪我一个大叔吧？嗯？”他凑过来亲了亲我的头发，好像在哄小孩一样，说几句讨巧的话，塞几粒糖果就会起成效。  
可我就是那个永远被欺骗的小孩。  
我松开了他，装作若无其事地继续陪他选购。

为什么，我和他明明没有什么，甚至以后我和他将会没有任何交集，他根本没有这个必要送我厚礼，我不能接受这些。  
划清界限的是他，越过界限的也是他。  
我拽住了他的衣角，我想我必须澄清什么，我必须让他明白我的想法。  
“波诺弗瓦先生……”我大声开口，结果声音却越来越弱，我还是没办法直视他的眼睛，“我想和您说些话再决定，可以吗。”  
抬头，看见他朝我点了点头。  
我选择了对外开放的星巴克作为聊天地点，人不多，点餐结束后我执意要自己买单，抢在他掏钱的时候将自己早就准备好的钞票塞给了收银员。我看见他那种无奈的笑容。  
“其实你不用这样界限分明的，毕竟我对你好，也是在回报斯科特对我的帮助。明白吗。”  
我没有回应他。因为我认为这就是冠冕堂皇的借口。  
很快餐点送了上来，两杯卡布奇诺、一份提拉米苏和烘烤得热乎乎的华夫饼。  
气氛一瞬间沉默，他搅拌着白色的咖啡杯，对我说：“你知道吗，吃些热的甜食可以缓解情绪，有心理学家这么说过。很多心理咨询开始前心理咨询师会让受咨询者先吃糖果放松，这是我在进修教育心理学时学到的知识。”  
“万一他不喜欢吃甜食怎么办？”我朝嘴里塞了一口提拉米苏问道。表层的碎巧克力片随着叉子的动作掉在瓷碟上。“人体的细胞都喜欢糖分，只不过可以接受的度不同。像我，就不喜欢过甜的食物，而你。”他凝视着我往嘴里塞甜食的脸：“就很喜欢，并且喜欢甜食的人内心往往都很单纯……”他靠近用他那漂亮的蓝眼睛朝我微笑。  
“可我又不是小孩子了……并且哪有小孩子会主动潜规则自己导师的……”每次他露出那种微笑时就让我无所适从。  
“这和你的年龄无关，也和你处在的环境无关，这是与生俱来的人格气质。”  
他越这么形容越让我脸庞发热。  
我清了清嗓子：“老师，我想您需要弄清我们两人的关系了，哪怕是我们存在一些说不出口的关系，但是，我觉得那就足够了……我觉得我们是时候划清一下界限……并且我很快就要毕业了。还有这个手表……”我放下深绿色的塑料叉子，试图自己解开手表的金属扣，但是因为自己的不熟练怎么也打不开。“亚瑟，可是一开始破除界限的可是你啊，希望你不要忘了。”他朝我眨了眨眼。他的话让我的满肚子腹稿全部说不出口。他起身，蹲在我身边抓住我手腕，他的手很温热，随着他手间的动作，我手上的“镣铐”终于解开，于是我迅速将手表塞给了他手里。  
“对不起，我还是无法接受。因为……那已经足够了。先生，就算是交易也已经完成了，可不可以，或者说我们可以从此不要再过多来往了？”我几乎是忍着全部的眼泪对他说。“虽然我真正的对您动了感情，因为您对我的温柔和体贴我都能感觉得到。可是我觉得好奇怪，好像您一直在逃避着什么，是在害怕吗？害怕东窗事发对您的仕途有影响？”  
他不出声，只是将身体陷入椅背交叠双腿，我看见他的目光开始逃避，转向了外面的人流。

-  
我回忆起我们为何会发展成这样的关系。  
那是刚开学不久。事先我与他约定在办公室有事情想和他说，我提前了五分钟到来，轻轻地叩门，发现门是虚掩着的。于是我小声的说句：“老师我进来了”后缓缓推开了门。  
看见我的到来，他坐在办公桌前对我点了点头，他戴着金丝边眼镜，朝我礼貌地笑笑：“有什么事吗。”他继续准备着他的文件，等待着我的开口。  
“波诺弗瓦先生……能帮我一个忙吗？”

那是我第一次主动脱下衣物，衬衣的扣子没有全部解开，只是解开到第三颗，胸口的位置。我说：“波诺弗瓦先生，可不可以让我跟着你一起，我知道您最近在做一个项目……还有，我想发表论文到刊物上。可不可以指导我……”  
我看见弗朗西斯起身把外套递给我要我穿上，他说你没有必要做到这个份上，下课了可以回宿舍好好休息一下。可是我没有乖乖听他的话只是披着外套伸出手臂挽过他的脖子，朝他眯眯眼勾着嘴角对他笑。我感受到他的呼吸开始急促，我知道我的目的达到了，便引诱着进行下一步。这也是一种努力，老师，您真的不愿意要努力的学生替您分担一些吗？我在他耳边喃喃，一边主动贴上了他的嘴唇，嘴唇很干燥，似乎是刚上完课没有喝水的原因。于是我伸出舌头细细滋润着那干燥的唇瓣。唾液吞咽的水声传来，还有唇舌交缠的声音，我感觉我被他抱起来压在办公桌上，很硬，磕着我的后脑勺发痛。“柯克兰，”他强迫挤进了我双腿之间，“我答应你的要求，不是看在你这样用潜规则来要挟我，而是据我观察你有潜力，我也更喜欢带这些聪明的学生，但是你要乖乖听我的话，知道吗？”他握住我的双手，看着我点了点头，“乖孩子。”他笑了，拨开我额前的刘海亲了一下，说罢便将我的双手用他的皮带捆住了，他勒得很紧，我稍稍挣扎都感觉到手腕处传来的刺痛。“放松，亚瑟。”他的手指摩挲着手腕和皮带摩擦的地方，已经有些摩擦的痕迹，“越挣扎越痛，知道吗。”  
我想要出口反驳却被他的领带勒住嘴巴，在我后脑勺绕了一圈，嘴里的呜咽变得模糊不清，他在我耳边小声说：“这个办公室隔音可没那么好，到时候被发现了你我可都会遭殃哦，毕竟你进来一开始我就已经录好音了。”他晃了晃手机，结果我还是被他摆了一道。我有些惊讶地挣扎，却被他强行掰开双腿，害怕得想要缩紧时却被他用轻松的语气恐吓：“再挣扎的话你的腿也会被绑住哦，”他摸了摸我的大腿根：“把这儿和脚踝捆在一起。”我的挣扎减弱了，可之后却是他在我身上的侵占，我就像任人宰割的鱼肉，躺在办公桌上任他侵犯着，没有润滑，直接就用了一旁的护手霜代替，滋遛滋遛的水声从我身体里传来。  
“抱歉啦，我这儿没准备这些。”他摸着我的头发在我耳边说。  
“但是安全套……”我说，“在我裤子口袋里……”我的声音越来越小，用手臂捂着脸不要他看清我现在的表情，“看来你准备得挺充分啊。”他笑着说。  
被他完全占领的感觉并不好受，似乎全身都要被他挤压着，什么东西急切地想要发泄出来，喉咙深处溢出的呻吟被他的柔软领带阻隔，吸收不了的唾液顺着嘴角滑落，上身的衣服完好无整可下身却是赤裸着一片狼藉，他似乎很喜欢我这副模样，双手握住我的大腿掰开到最大程度，方便他的挺入，我感到我的腿肚子都在发酸发胀，紧紧绷着。我的身体随着他动作的幅度不停摆动，呜呜的声音在我嘴角泄出，我想要他慢一点，他的呼吸打在我的脖颈处都让我觉得头皮发麻，可是身体却随着他的动作更加急切地运动着。  
我全身似乎都飘荡在颠簸的海洋中，快乐的海浪将我淹没转瞬又将我推上高潮，在某一个时刻，我和他同时释放，释放的瞬间，我感受到自己的体力似乎到了极限，似乎他解开我身上束缚的动作和对我的呼唤都显得模糊。  
我醒来时发现躺在沙发上，沙发有些短，所以我自觉地蜷缩着睡在那，身上盖着属于弗朗西斯的大衣，弗朗西斯的香水味，还有一丝丝烟草的味道，我忍不住用鼻尖去蹭了蹭。看见我的苏醒他挑了挑眉：“正好我工作完成了，你醒的真是时候啊。怎么样，还好吗？”  
“几点了？”  
“七点多，一起去外面吃一点吧，然后送你回宿舍？”  
我点头，坐起来发现他已经帮我清理干净穿上了裤子。“我想喝点水。”我开口，感觉喉咙里干干的，也许是他这儿的空调太热了。并且我脑袋晕晕的，全身好像没有力气。“去饮水机那接点，纸杯在饮水机下面。”他在关电脑，起身后在整理他的外套和围巾，没有看向我这边。  
我起身时感觉眼前的一切如同一块块马赛克拼图一样，然后眼前一黑，力气被抽空一样，险些栽倒在地上。他眼疾手快，将我扶住。他把我抱在沙发上，我就这么躺在他腿上。  
“你怎么了？”他问。  
“有糖果吗，或者其他的饼干之类？”我有些虚弱地问。  
“低血糖吗？我找找。我记得我同事前几天还送了我一袋糖果，正愁没人愿意吃呢。我不喜欢吃糖。”他摸了摸我被冷汗浸湿的额发，用纸巾擦干后说：“来，张嘴。”撕开透明的糖纸，他将粉红色的硬糖送进我嘴里，我的牙齿与他的手指尖如同蜻蜓点水般触碰，柔软的指尖，带着温度。又瞬间分开。我视线里看起来的一切似乎都是模模糊糊的，也许是他头顶的灯光所造成的。  
甜滋滋的味道在我口腔里蔓延，慢慢的我似乎又恢复了一些气力，于是坐了起来。“再喝点水，热水，小心点烫。”他把水杯递到我面前，说。  
“谢谢。”我的声音依然有些哑，“麻烦您了。”我说。  
他有些讶异我会这么说，只是拍了下我的脑袋。“你们宿舍什么时候门禁？”他问。  
“十一点。”  
“那还来得及，去吃海鲜火锅？我请你。”“我……不喜欢吃海鲜，我有些过敏。”“那就去吃西餐？我知道一家口味还挺不错的咖啡厅。”  
我点了点头。我感觉到自己身上的力气又似乎回来了一些。“再吃一粒糖吧，来，选个不同颜色的。等会在车上别又晕车了。”他把那一包糖果塞进我手里：“送你啦，以后记得随身带几粒糖果哦。”我挑了一粒橙色的，撕开糖纸后塞进嘴里，他在门口等我，我迅速起身背上书包，等待着他拉下办公室的电闸，“啪”的一声，眼前是黑暗的一片，只有走廊外的昏暗的声控灯灯光。我抬头，还看见昏暗灯光边上还有扑棱棱的飞蛾在追逐着短暂即逝的光。  
他的车停在教学楼下的室外停车坪，是辆黑色的沃尔沃SUV，我老实地坐在副驾驶位上，扣紧了安全带。  
“你真的答应了我这种任性的请求？”车子打火驶出停车坪后我问道。  
“正好我也需要一个得力助手，我觉得你还是挺聪明的。只要你听我的话，我还是很愿意教你。”  
“那你说的录音……”  
“哈哈哈那骗你的，不信你自己看我手机，密码0714。”他从口袋里掏出手机，递给我。我拒绝了。  
“那倒不必了。”我咕哝着，“0714，是您生日吗。正好是法国的国庆日诶。”  
“嗯哼，是的哦。亚瑟呢。”“10月14号。”“刚过没几天哦，正好这餐饭你可以多点一些，算当做迟来的礼物，生日那天和谁一起过的啊。和同学一起开趴还是和你的男朋友约会？”  
“我哥哥。”  
“斯科特？”  
“您怎么知道？”我有些惊讶地看着他。  
“他是我朋友。”他向我挑了挑眉。

在两份牛排送上餐桌时我向他提出了自己的论文主题，无非是关于税务规划方面的，因为我知道他以前是当过某公司的税务总监，而我哥哥是HMRC的税务官，所以在这些我都有些熟悉。我自己阅读过相关的学术刊物和书籍，他说：你可以去阅读一些经济法的相关知识，感觉你对于法律方面了解的并不是很深刻。  
“好吧，其实一开始我觉得你是在胡搅蛮缠，但是听你这么一阐述自己的观点我觉得你挺聪明的。”他用餐巾擦拭自己的嘴角，我还在慢慢咀嚼着最后一块牛排。“如果你不答应呢？那我不白给你……”我一瞬间想不出我的这种事情叫做什么性质，怎么说都像是我理亏在先。“好吧，如果我不愿意，那我完全有理由敷衍。我在这之前偷看了你书包里的资料，感觉你用了心在做这件事，付出必然会有回报。”  
“你这是偷窥我的隐私！”我有些生气，于是将高脚杯里的液体一饮而尽。“可是这是必要的摸底，我可不希望我培养出来的学生是只会考试的蠢蛋。最近斯科特如何？”  
“哦……您和我哥哥认识？”餐后甜点已经呈上，我将蛋糕上的草莓迅速塞进自己的嘴里，我对他的这种行为有些生气，好像是不信任我一样。“朋友，认识多年的朋友。听说他已经结婚了？”他摇晃着红酒，浅浅饮了一口。  
“嗯。”我的酒量并不好，隐隐约约感觉到自己的意识有些模糊，侍者为我倒上了红酒，但是被弗朗西斯拦住。“好了，先生你可以退下了，我来替他倒吧，他有多少酒量我自己心里清楚。”  
“那就给我倒满。”也许是酒精让我气血上涌，我抬眼瞪着他要他服从我的命令。看他没有服从，于是我夺过他的酒杯，将剩下的液体一饮而尽，嘴角的液体划过我的下巴，漏进我的衬衣里，有些冰凉。  
几乎是无奈的一声叹息，他深深靠进座椅：“你们这些小鬼，不会喝酒就不要喝啊。太没有酒品了。”  
在我准备开始胡闹时他把我拽出了大门，已经是深秋时节，夜晚的风带着深深的寒意。但是我的身体却热烘烘的像个暖炉一样。他帮我披上外套，我缠在他的身上，不知道因为酒精的作用在胡说些什么，估计是骂他是个人渣之类，我感觉到他用力地拖着我前进。“啧，真的是个麻烦鬼，和你老哥一个德行。”我听见他这么抱怨着，顺势把我扛了起来，我不安地扭动着，甚至伸手抓他的头发。  
“再胡闹我继续上你了啊。”他打了下我的屁股。“嘿嘿那我继续了……”我吻了吻他的耳垂，在他耳朵边喷热气，我感觉我现在才像一个流氓。  
他把我塞进了车后座，“我这么胡闹，你不上我？”我对着他笑，手指尖缠绕着他的领带。黑暗的车厢里我感觉他的眼睛盯着我。

车厢里拥挤的感觉不好受，更何况是两个男人缠在一起。  
我发现他喜欢用手帕或者领带堵住我的嘴，然后将我的手用绳子或者他的皮带束缚住。我身上只挂着那件单薄的衬衣，其他的衣物早就丢到了一旁，我迎合着他在我身体里进进出出，在我胸前啃咬，在我腰侧抚摸，酒精的作用让我比以往更加失去理智，我双腿缠着他，全身热烘烘的。  
那天之后的第二天早上，我发现我躺在他家的床上。我不知道我什么时候昏过去的。爬起来赤裸着身体从外套里翻找着我的手机，发现已经没有电。我记得我今天还要去上课的，这倒好。我有些懊恼地叹声气，打算换上衣服就离开这儿。虽然我的身体依然酸痛。但这些都无法控制住我心里的慌张：我竟然和弗朗西斯——我的导师做了。  
他的公寓很宽敞，看样子是只有他一个人住。他为我准备了早餐，还留下了一张便签纸：  
我去上班了 你醒了后去微波炉里热一热再吃。  
早餐已经冷却，脂肪凝固着在食物上，我也没打算加热就直接狼吞虎咽塞进肚子里。实在翻找不到充电器，没有手机导航我也不知该如何回学校。  
于是我愤懑地窝在他的皮质沙发上发呆。没过多久我听见钥匙转动的声音：弗朗西斯回来了。  
看见我还没走他有些惊讶，我向他解释道：手机没电了，我不知道回学校的路。  
他忍俊不禁。“原来柯克兰先生还是个路痴啊。”我正欲反驳，他说：“我正准备拿些文件回学校，正好载你一程。”  
“我在纳闷如果我不回来你会怎么办，在我家里窝一天？”他翻找着桌上的文件。“不知道。”我闷闷地回答他，“你一直都一个人住？”  
“是啊。”他承认道，左手搭在我的肩膀上。

-  
我的疑问弗朗西斯没有给我答复，塞入嘴里的甜食变得索然无味，味如嚼蜡。我不知道他是怎么想的，观察着他的脸庞却解读不出任何信息。  
好像我付出了真心的情感，却没有相应的回报，像是隔靴搔痒。又像初愈合的伤口又疼又痒，却又不敢用力去抠挠。是我主动去纠缠弗朗西斯，让疼痛甘之如饴，而最后想要挣开绳索让自己好过的也是自己。死死握紧的却无法得到。

曾经和弗朗西斯夜晚驾车在河边散步，灯光如同碎片一样撒在流动的水波上。那时是冬天。我和他接吻，我伸出舌尖试探着他，却被他引领着，开始吮吸我的唇瓣。我闭着眼，仍觉得头顶的灯光很刺眼。  
一吻结束，我对他说老师我真的是喜欢你，我不知道为什么。看到你我忍不住就浮想联翩。他对我浅浅地微笑，头顶的灯光打在他脸上，模糊了他面部轮廓的棱角，他点燃了香烟，吸了一口后灰白色的烟雾融化在寒冬夜色里，他指尖夹着香烟的动作都让我心动。  
“亚瑟，这只是你自己认为的。其实当局者迷 旁观者清，知道吗。”他依旧微笑，伸手摸了摸我的脑袋。  
“等你毕业时想明白了再决定，行吗。来，先上车送你回学校。时间不早了。”他转身对我说。

“如果您觉得没什么想要说的话，那我可以先离开了。毕竟我们之间也确实没有什么，对吧？”我打算起身，却看见弗朗西斯坐正身子，他眨了眨眼，露出一个对于我来说真诚的笑容，不是以往他那标准的礼貌微笑。我觉得他现在这样的笑容很好看，至少比起以往的距离感，我似乎伸手就能接触到他，这一刻他内心的所思所想我能猜到一些，我知道他不会因为所谓肤浅的生理上诱惑而欺骗我，不然他的温和与关怀那又有什么必要，我为他做生理上的服务，他为我提供学业上的一些便捷，明明可以撇清关系，他却埋下了种子，情感在里面生根发芽，转眼间即将含苞待放。他饮尽杯子里的咖啡，双手交叠注视着我：“首先，我很高兴能看到你能主动地恰到好处地表达自己内心的想法，这是一件很简单但又很复杂的事，听起来很容易，但是真正能做好，很难。我承认一开始我就需要拒绝你的这些要求，作为我的职业道德来说，很可惜我没有。这是我犯下的错误，亚瑟，这点需要你的原谅。”他凝视着我，看着我没有任何回应后继续：“我知道要你彻底的原谅很难，但是，我还是需要为我的行为道歉，我知道你对我的感情已经超越了师生情之上了，我曾经想过像以往情人一样的拒绝你，但是我没有。”  
“你可以这么拒绝的。这样的话……也不会让我抱有希望。”我说，我很想哭，忍着让自己的情感不再爆发，我想我要学着做一个理智的人，好好的说清自己的想法。  
“你也对我太好了，你昨晚对我说的话，可我也想这么回复你。”  
“有过吗。”我擦了擦自己眼角溢出的眼泪。他会觉得我对他好吗？明明都是他在保护我，生病感冒也好，有人纠缠我时替我摆平事情时，都是有他的帮助。  
“有的哦。但是我知道我需要放手，你是一个独立的个体，你还年轻，有更加广阔的发展前途，我不可能要你永远束缚在我身边，你不是我笼里的金丝雀。你是亚瑟·柯克兰，是一名优秀的学生。是一个很优秀的男孩。也终将会成为一名有责任和担当的男人。”  
“可是我……我觉得那就是喜欢……是爱情。”  
“好吧，算是给你留下的最后一道思考题，平时论文和作业上交都有死线，但这个题没有，题目就是你和我之间到底是不是爱恋呢。我这儿随时等候着你的回答。明白吗。”他的手覆上了我的脸，他的拇指抹去了眼眶的泪珠，我点点头。他温和地拒绝了我，却巧妙地化解了我内心的不安，最终还是用他自己最擅长的方式来对待我。但是我却欣然接受了，并且心中怀着一份感激，那朵心里深处的花儿绽开了，不是带着含羞的爱恋，更多的是一种其他的情感。  
我感受到属于夏天的阳光，一切都那么明亮。


	3. （下）

他没有拒绝我跨过副驾驶位凑近他脸庞时的吻，在嘴角上，只是轻轻地一点，还带着残余的咖啡味。  
“谢谢，波诺弗瓦先生。”我说。  
他点头示意后打火启动了轿车，“回学校吧。然后，这个礼物我还是希望你能收下。不是作为断绝关系的见证物，而是作为你的老师，真心对你的祝福。”  
一路无言，视线里的光线有些刺眼。待到车停在宿舍园区门口时，他对我挥了挥手，我听见他对我说：“再见，柯克兰同学。”

我倒在宿舍床上，舍友不在，我独自一人望着天花板发呆。头顶的白炽灯光让我眼睛刺激得流泪。AirPods里播放着舒缓的音乐。算是结束了。  
我知道这无疑就是一场没有结果的情感付出，弗朗西斯温柔地拒绝了我。在赋予我希望之时同时让我知道现实，可他以往那些虚情假意却仍然让我迷恋不已。就如同海市蜃楼，看着很近却又很远，伸出手却又抓不到。很多事情就是这样，其实什么都可以是假的，但往往只有得不到的才是真的。但是明明知道是假的，却还是认为它是真的。并且你的生活会顺着他的存在而理想化的进行着。  
-  
这之后的日子平凡而又充实：准备最后的答辩、还有档案的转接、甚至连搬出宿舍这件事都让我费了不少心思。  
和弗朗西斯的接触也只是学业上的接触，他依旧对我风度翩翩，礼貌而疏离，这是他以往对待任何一个人的态度。但我依旧认为我在他眼里是不同的存在，我曾经听说过别人议论他，总结起来就是：至今单身，年轻有为。

我曾经也求证过他，我想着他会拒绝或者转移话题，但是他承认了。我们俩在酒店里做完爱之后，他坐在床边抽烟，向我解释道：“不想被情感过多束缚自己的前途。二是还没找到完全爱自己的人。  
“听起来很理想化是吗，我也承认自己挺理想化的，有人说理想主义者就是空想家，但是纵观历史发展，倘若没有天马行空的幻想，人人都墨守成规，这个世界怎么会有改变呢？倘若都是按着固有规律进行着，被统治着，不进行社会改革，没有工业革命，那不然现在还是原始社会，茹毛饮血的原始人类。”他回过头，将烟掐灭在烟灰缸，俯身给我一个带着烟味的缠绵的吻，他捉住我的手腕，不让我在床上动弹。  
“是见过太多为了攀高枝的女人吗？”一吻结束，我眨巴着眼睛问道，他的面孔近在咫尺。“不只是哦，金钱利益关系是最简单的关系，这还是最好解决的。还有的，嗯也不太想和你说，带坏了小孩子。”  
“那我这种……也算是一种吗。那证明我也不是小孩子，并且我已经21岁了，早就成年了。”我接着说。  
“怎么算是呢，”他笑了笑，“你这可是把自己都完全交给我啊，并且你的目的只是为了学术上的，所以说你很单纯。”  
“可我觉得您也不是那么不近人情。”  
他的手伸进了被窝，在我身上摸索着：“那可真是我的荣幸，继续吗？”我再次被他包围着，身体陷入床单缴械投降。

-  
随着单反相机里的红点迅速闪动，一阵欢呼声宣告着我的学校生涯结束，我摘下学士服的帽子，厚重的帽子让我有些热，同班的女生邀请我和她们一起照相，学商科的女生偏多，于是平时有些体力活也要我来帮忙，这也让我在她们之中很受欢迎。我看见了弗朗西斯朝我招了招手，示意我和同学们多多相处一会儿。  
弗朗西斯向我发了一条消息：四点半在教学楼门口等你？  
我简单地答应。  
女生们很快就散了，我叫住了摄影师：“您好，我想还和我导师拍个照，好吗。”

他就在十教下的楼梯处等着我，看见我的到来后扬起了笑脸，张开双臂给了我一个拥抱。“恭喜毕业，亚瑟。”我能听出他语调里的喜悦之情，那是真诚的祝福。  
“我想和您合影，行吗。”  
他眨了眨眼，算是默认了我的请求，“那就麻烦摄影师您多洗两张，我也留一份。”他对摄影师说着，摄影师比了个手势。

这么想我们俩人相处的时间这么多，却从来没有过合影，我们除了生理上的关系之外，远远比起师生更加亲密。他在我受凉发烧时带我去过医院，睁眼时发现自己躺在医院里挂着点滴，他撑着脑袋守在我旁边，已经睡着了。在我一次喝醉时照顾我，虽然之后他很严厉地批评了我。  
有一次我晚上回宿舍差点被校园门口的流氓猥亵，正巧他开车路过保护了我，他把我抱进怀里安慰着说没事了，没事了。他隔着衣服摸着我的脊背，而我身上的冷汗却透过衬衣将它打湿。“弗朗西斯……”我凑过去手臂环住了他的胳膊，他身上的热量感觉那么真实。

-  
“怎么了。看着镜头哦。”他的声音把我从思绪里唤醒。头顶是大串大串的凌霄花，橘红色的在我头顶开得灿烂。掩映着灰色的墙，他将他手里的鲜花塞在我手里，百合香水的味道。  
“那么看镜头啦，一、二——！”  
我和他靠拢，他的额前垂下的头发触碰到我的额头，骚弄得我有些痒。我看着眼前熟悉的景物，还有穿着学士袍的学生们互相纪念着最后停留在校园的时光，夏日的到来将白昼拉得漫长。  
我和他一起漫步在学校，两旁都是茂密的林荫道，绿油油的树叶在我的头顶无限延展着。他说：“你的答辩等第是优秀，这你放心了吧。不过这也是你值得的，事先说明，我可没有在中间操控什么的。你的努力和聪明值得这个成绩。”他朝我笑了笑。  
“嗯。老师，你以后还打算在学校里授课吗？”我问。  
“或许呢，以前不觉得，尤其是在自己学生时代时，觉得老师可真是一个让人讨厌的存在，可现在觉得当老师还挺有些意思的。尤其看到你这种聪明的小孩变得越来越优秀时就心里满满的自豪感。”他朝我看了一眼，拍了拍我的肩膀：“虽然一开始你和我都犯下了错误，但是能纠正过来也不为过，对吗？”  
我点了点头。  
“那以后还可以再联系吗？”我问道。  
“可以啊，我不是说了我也会在学校里吗。只不过，你不要因为我而束缚住你的脚步，你看你的道路还只刚刚开始呢。”  
我抬头，看见眼前的道路在夕阳的笼罩之下延伸至远方。

-  
在我毕业之后，我一直是作为一名税务机关的公务员工作着，我从和斯科特共同居住的房子里搬了出来，他的老婆也客气地挽留我，她是个很温柔细腻的银行职员，对待斯科特也很体贴。我还是婉拒了她的好意。那是斯科特自己的生活，我不想去插手，就算是在我小的时候我很黏他，但终究会走上不同的道路，哪怕是手足兄弟之间。斯科特帮我最终找了一间距离工作地点较近的租房，不大但是很整洁。比起弗朗西斯家的高级公寓对比起来还是显得寒酸许多。这种朝九晚五的工作很机械，穿得精致光鲜，甚至有些时候在不满时只能选择沉默。你会觉得这种日子不好吗，在拥有自主的经济权时你将会远离一些烦恼和痛苦，那么担负起的是更多的责任和自我判断。可是，这种生活里似乎少了些什么。  
以前在我犯错误时弗朗西斯会帮我挡住一部分，现在都是我自己在面对。或者在自己遇到了棘手的问题时，会开始思考，如果是弗朗西斯的思维方式，他会怎么解决，他会说些什么话，如何以四两拨千斤的态度来解决问题。  
我和其他同龄人交往过一段时间，可最终还是以分手告终。并不是说自己厌烦了，而是情感的磨合度永远没有达到我想要拥有的状态，就像两个永远无法啮合的齿轮，那么注定不会吻合。亲吻和约会，还有两人在床上欢爱的时候都仿佛是在例行公事。  
“似乎你心里还在想着其他人。”我最近的男朋友对我这么说过，我和他是在工作时认识的，两人同居过一段时间，他对我很好，我也会在一些生活的琐碎事上对他依赖，比如我并不擅长的烹饪。不是我不会做，而是我自己一直认为的：情感之间需要彼此的互补与谦让，倘若太强势、无懈可击，会让另一方过于尴尬。直到后来他温和地对我说他想搬出去住了，我就嗯了一声，说了句对不起后，他也只是继续礼貌地对我说他能理解。他说他也知道是谁，应该是你的老师吧。相片里见过，看见你在相片里笑得很漂亮。祝你能幸福。  
相片。我突然想起已经被我放在书桌上积灰的相框。很长一段时间我选择忘记弗朗西斯，忘记我们两个一起度过的日子，好像是封存在地下的记忆，用以时间的流逝来冲刷。和他的照片我没有丢掉，仍然选择了珍藏，镶在木质的相框里，放在书桌上。  
曾经在人潮拥挤的马路街头疑似看见了弗朗西斯的背影，我加快脚步凑近却又发现是自己的眼神不好，或是自己肯定着，努力跟上却又目送着消失在人潮之中，想紧紧握住的却又徒劳而功，像手里握不住的沙粒。  
斯科特曾经问我是不是要考虑一下寻找人生的另一半，却被我以工作上升期而搪塞，我忽然不明白自己到底想要追求着什么，甚至可以说是当自己拥有自由时却发现什么都不想干，发现许多事情不是自己所想的那么简单。我想起了弗朗西斯曾经对我说过的话，他说想要我去面对更多之后再来思考这些问题，可是在现在这个环境下，我似乎看见了这个问题的尽头，如同弯弯绕绕后的死胡同，如同望不见尽头的海平面。我在想我是不是需要转换一个环境，我和斯科特提出了这个想法，那天晚上我们两个在公寓楼的天台上，那时候正是夏天，徐徐的晚风吹过我的发梢，带着属于夏天的清爽气息，这栋楼临江而建，风中带着水汽的湿润感。  
“那辞职之后你想干嘛？”他灌了口啤酒。  
“想回学校……当一名小讲师都好……”我小声说。  
“因为弗朗西斯？”  
“嗯。”我承认道，看着楼下的夜景，一切都是繁弦急管，灯红酒绿。瞟了一眼他的表情，发现他的表情很平静，于是我继续问道：“你知道我那时候就喜欢他？弗朗西斯说的？”  
“你觉得他会说这些吗？他那种自身利益高于自身情感的人，你又不是那种心思藏得深的人，稍微试探两句就露出马脚了。所以我倒觉得你这性格回学校工作也是一个不错的选择。”  
“哦那我可真是谢谢您的夸奖。”我咕哝道，我记得弗朗西斯也说过类似的话语，说我心思很容易被猜出来，永远学不会如何藏心。这么一想，突然发现我的思绪又飘到了弗朗西斯那儿。“如果你真的做好了这个准备，那就必须得去做，否则会后悔。我听说现在弗朗西斯当院长了，就在你们当时的学院。”  
“所以我说他是个坏透了的男人。他的眼里只有属于他自己的权力。”我对斯科特说，“我看起来会不会对比我学生时没任何差别？他会不会还觉得我是个幼稚小鬼？”  
“你怎么看都会是个幼稚小鬼。”斯科特把易拉罐压在我脑袋上，这个行为让我的怒火上窜，正欲开口却又被斯科特打断：“想做的话就去做好了，我怎么没见你以前向老妈告我状时这么犹犹豫豫的呢。”他说，朝我挥挥手示意他打算离开了：“等下我还要回家去呢，你自己一个人吹凉风清醒一下吧。”  
我看着他的背影，突然想问明白的一切问题，却又问不出口。自己体会到某些问题是无法他人给予解答的，因为每个人都会有自己的答案，就像斯科特和他老婆的婚姻完全是父母安排的，对于他来说很多时候就直接接受眼前的一切，可是我不同，上大学时也好，不接受父母给我的安排，自己去读了个硕士也是我自己的意愿。在我看来我想要得到的东西我会想方设法去争取，这是自私吗？我认为并不是，我没有伤害其他人，我只是在努力追求自己需要的罢了。如果按照既定的轨迹，没有任何改变，是否我的生活就如同死水一般平静。  
他送给我的礼物在我工作后就一直佩戴着，突然发现他原来是否也在不停地暗示我，通过滴滴答答的指针声音，让我记住他的存在，每时每刻。  
我看了眼手机通讯录里，和弗朗西斯的聊天记录早就已经停留在两年以前，我在清理手机内存时没有清除掉他的聊天记录，他在这之后也没有联系过我，不过确确实实也没有什么可以联系的。我们俩之间像有一根若有若无的细线，无时无刻感觉到存在，可是稍稍用力，就可以断开，可是我还小心翼翼地维护着，但我不知道他的想法，他说给我出了一道思考题，那么我想我现在已经得出了答案，属于我自己的答案。  
我深吸一口气，大拇指点击屏幕对话框开始输入内容。

-  
当我再一次踏上校园时，一切还是熟悉的，两旁遮天蔽日的林荫道，颇有年代的老树依旧枝繁叶茂。在这几个月里，我准备着我应聘母校工作岗位的简历，弗朗西斯曾经说过我的脑子很灵活，现在我自己也这么觉得，笔试和面试我也过得轻车熟路。临近九月份，又是新学期的到来，我也作为一个新人的身份再次来到这儿。  
属于他的办公室早就不是以前那一间，门虚掩着，墙上的院长办公室门牌上写着他的名字。  
这种感觉很奇妙，一切一切又回到了起点，在兜兜转转之后发现原先的美好，可是我不知道是不是他早就不是以前的弗朗西斯，我一点点害怕，但是更多的是期待。我故作成熟地戴上他送给我的手表，整理了一下衣服的褶皱，拨弄了一下自己的头发后敲了敲门，我听见了他说一声“请进。”后缓缓推开门，他坐在办公桌前，看见我的到来后对我依旧是那种礼貌的微笑，“好久不见了，柯克兰先生。”我迅速地扫了一眼他的办公桌，文件不少但很整齐。一旁的相框里照片我却十分熟悉。我有一瞬间的恍神。  
“我也是，波诺弗瓦院长。”我们两个礼貌地握过手后他示意我坐在沙发上。“又回到这个地方了，感觉怎么样，校园里可是青春的气息哦。新生又快要来了。”他说，目光依旧没有离开我半分，他穿着深蓝色的西装，容颜上比起两年前更加成熟。我礼貌地笑了笑：“无论如何，教授学生还是一件让我心中快乐的事。您和我兄长是旧友，这是他的一些感谢，”我将斯科特要我转交给弗朗西斯的茶叶礼盒送到他手边，他眯了眯眼看了我一眼后还是收下了，他说：“我可平时不接受这些礼物的，不过斯科特还好吗？他以前婚礼我在外地忙工作都没赶得及，一直都挺对不起他的，哪次我也想找他见个面。”  
“挺好的，他最近也在忙他自己的。”  
“哈哈我觉得你还是老样子呢，什么都没有变化，但是，又好像哪里变得不一样了。你敢看着我的眼睛说话了。”他交叠双腿，“好了，柯克兰先生，很恭喜你再次回到学校这个大家庭里，到时候会进行入职培训，以后你负责本科生的课程教授如何？其实这些应该是教学组那边和你说的，不过提前告诉你也没大问题。”  
“好的，没问题。这些我会尽快熟悉清楚。请问您叫我来还有其他的事情吗？”我说，看见他身子深深靠进沙发上，双手交叠在膝盖上，看似放松却有着一种压迫感：“亚瑟，你到这儿来是有原因的吧？为什么放弃了你原有的职业来到学校里当老师？”  
他没叫我柯克兰先生，叫的是亚瑟。  
“我……”我再一次不敢直视他的眼睛，可最终还是直视着他说：“我知道我存有着私心到这儿的，您可能不记得了，您对我说过给我留下了一道思考题目，现在我觉得我得出答案了。”他没有出声，这意味着我可以继续我的发言：“这个和私人情感无关，哪怕是当年我们那些事情也无关，只是我自己一个人的心愿，我原本想着是否远洋就一定会看到更美好的未来，但是有的时候回到原点，停在岸边何不是另一种选择。”  
“其实我早就明白，当你主动再次来到我身边时。”他朝我微笑着，那种真心的微笑，卸下了客套和疏离。“很高兴也很荣幸我能对你的人生产生影响，柯克兰先生。”  
“其实我还需要继续叫你老师？这样我更习惯。”我笑着对他开玩笑。“好吧，我也很多时候拗不过你，还是一如既往的固执啊你。我想我需要离开一会儿，我需要去参加会议，你可以好好准备一下自己的新工作了。今天晚餐老地方见？你知道的。好了，其实也是我自己私心想见你一面的。如果不是你，完全我不会找别人过来。”  
“西餐厅？”我看了看他，问道。他已经起身准备着离开，看见我的疑问，于是走近蹲下来摸了摸我的头发：“还是很感谢你最终选择了我。”  
嘴角被他的嘴唇触碰的瞬间，我明白我的选择没有做错。  
我的付出值得我现在的回报。

-end-


End file.
